


Call

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Mari and Yoshiko decided to call Riko.





	Call

Mari and Yoshiko were in a call after school. They had been talking about random topics such as how to summon a demon or is buying a penguin legal. The two decided it was a great idea to call Riko and add her to the call.

”You gonna call Riko?”

”Sure I guess.”

Yoshiko scrolled through her contacts on Skype and looked for Riko’s name. Once she found her name, she hit the call button. The software ringed multiple times before saying the call was ignored.

”Mari shes not answering.”

”Let’s call later I guess.”

Two hours later of calling Riko every ten minutes, she finally answered. Her face was obstructed by a head of stone grey. Riko brought her phone up to the person’s shoulder so she could see the screen.

”Riko what is that in front of you?!”

”Mari that’s rude. Plus its just You.”

”It’s joke.”

”So why is You in your bed?

Riko began to explain to the two why You Watanabe was in her bed.

”So basically she wouldn’t go to sleep, even though she was tired, unless I was cuddling her. Stop asking questions already!”

”Oh! The swim team captain can only sleep when she cuddles her girlfriend!” Mari’s voice showed a long night of teasing.

After, the two began to tease Riko and her clingy swim captain.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3 but I mostly post on tumblr.  
> @youriko-is-my-jam


End file.
